Forgotten Goals
by luvflaws
Summary: Sasuke is visited by a strange girl in glasses that tells him that he needs to marry Hinata. No flames...this is my first story and I wrote it a while back.
1. Chapter 1

There was the smell of blood in the air. I had to get away from that smell. I just had to get away. Itachi was now dead. Tobi told me everything, but it just left me feeling bitter and cheated on the inside. I was an Avenger. I am Sasuke Uchiha. What am I now? I have nothing left to live for. I raced to the river behind the Akatsuki hideout. When I reached the river I breathed in the fresh air. I stared at the waves, remembering vaguely my fight with Naruto on the water. What was he doing now, I wonder?

"Do you remember that day when you first meet Kakashi", someone female whispered from behind.

I turned around quickly, pulling out my sword. _Why didn't I sense her chakra?_

"You said that you wished to kill a certain some body and restore your clan." _How did she know that? _" Well you may have noticed that you killed your brother" she said frowning slightly, "and now you need to restore the Uchiha".

She stated it so simply, like she was stating the obvious.

"Who are you" I said glancing at the girl before me. She was a teenage girl with brown, curly hair and thick glasses. They reminded me of Kabato's glasses, but I could tell she had no chakra whatsoever. She was not a threat, best to ignore her. _Or so I thought._ I continued to stare at the river. Apparently this girl did not know who was talking to. _Like she could order me around._

"My name is of no concern. You may call me whatever, "she stated walking closer to me, "I am a matchmaker for the Uchiha and I refuse to let the clan die out." glasses continued.

Now I was getting really annoyed. The last of the clan was gone and I still had to face crap like this. I hated fan girls. They were loud and whined constantly. I would rather die a painful death than marry some chick for the sake of a dead clan.

"A matchmaker? Uh… I do not care who or what you are. Leave before I decide to hurt you." I said threatening.

"In the Hyuga clan there is a young heir. She has a kind heart and is passive in nature. Her name is Hinata. Do you know of her?" She asked ignoring my threat, and looking unimpressed by me.

I vaguely remembered a shy girl named Hinata from school that had an obvious crush on Naruto. She had short hair and never said anything in class. …This was ridiculous….Why was I even thinking about her? I had to get away from this place and this strange girl with glasses. I started to head back to the hideout. They would start looking for me soon. This girl was not worth the energy it would take to kill her. As I walked away she whispered something that I would not have heard were it not for my ninja hearing.

"The Sharingan is a dominant gene. If a person with the Byakugan had a child with a person with the Sharingan … that child would be the ultimate ninja. They would have a pure Sharingan eye untainted by impure chakra. Moreover with such a gentle heir her own clan may try and kill her soon…." And then her voice faded.

I turned around as she whispered the word "kill", but she was gone. It started to rain. The heavy droplets flattened my hair to my face. I stood out in the rain for a bit think about the girl in glasses_ (was she even real)? _, Naruto, Sakura, and ….even Hinata. I understood that if an heir was found too weak that he/she would "accidently" die suddenly before she was named as Clan Leader. After all a clan as strong as the Hyuga did not allow those deemed unworthy to lead them.

Remembering young Hinata I knew that Glasses was right. Soon the clan itself would kill Hinata. She was far too unassertive, under confident, and compassionate. I was surprised she had lived this long actually.

Hinata's POV

Hinata was very aware of the predicament she found herself in. She had indeed proven herself time and time again strong and powerful. She trained constantly, and believed in herself. This was why the clan left her alive so long. They knew she had potential. But there were things about herself she could not change. She was still terribly shy, and she did not kill…ever. Even if the missions required assassination, she was never able to take a life. She was too forgiving and compassion to ever slash a vital organ or stab a ninja with the final blow no matter how bad they were. This was a weakness that could not be ignored by the clan. They would kill her soon; she knew they were waiting for the right opportunity.

"Hello sister….how are you doing today" Hanabi said politely. Hanabi, my younger sister had not been branded to the second branch even though she was second born. That means only one thing. She was expected to be the true heir and Hinata was to die.

" I am…hn….doing fi-fi-fine" I lied. I shuddered because her eyes were smiling. She knew… I was to die soon. I left quickly and returned to my room. _Oh Naruto…I wish you would save me. But I cannot explain to you what is happening. I am always being watched. I guess I will die soon. It will not be so bad. It will be my final act I play for my family. I am not needed anymore_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke POV

I neared The Village Hidden in the Leaves, checking out the place for Tobi. It was still partly destroyed after the battle with Pein. I heard that Naruto was the ninja that stopped him. I felt a bit of pride that it was Naruto that did him in. The arrogant Pein lost to the villiage idiot. I laughed to myself….

"You should not laugh to yourself. Other people might start thinking you are crazy." A voice I had now come to recognize said.

" How is it that I never sense you coming? And why are you here?" I questioned.

" I have no chakra…thus you cannot sense me and I show up when you are of need of me" She stated, her glasses hiding any emotion behind them.

"Hinata was hospitalized after the battle with Pein. She is weak now. They will kill her soon. Go to the graveyard where they buried your family. You will find her there." The girl with glasses said walking away. Then she was gone. I was too curious…I headed to the graveyard forgetting that it might be a trap and acknowledging that I found something about this whole situation intriguing.

Once at the graveyard I saw their graves. I was too bitter and dry, I did not even feel sad anymore. I just felt empty. No one was there, the moon was bright in the sky and I could hear the wind as it passed through the trees. It was so calm…graveyards should be grim, not peaceful and, yet, I felt better than I had in a long time. Then I saw it. A single rose was on my mom's grave. I glance at all the graves…they all had red roses on them. I used my sharingan and I saw her with a handlful of roses putting them on my family graves.

Hinata was doing this? It was not the girl I knew as a child though. Her hair was longer, her eyes where glowing pupilless in the moonlight, and her large curves were bundled tight by the bandages she was wrapped in. She was pretty…it a cute way. She was like a fairy. I snuck up close to get a better look. She was not wearing shoes and it looked as if she was wearing a bath robe. Then I felt another presence, good thing I was hidden.

"Lady Hinata? What are you doing out here?" a man asked.

"I like to come here and show respect to those lost" she replied. "Have you finally come to kill me?"

"So you knew. Unfortunately Lady Hinata you did not survive your fight with Pein. Your injuries were too much for you and you just could not heal." he stated bring out a knife. Hinata just stood there looking down at the graves. He lunged at her and it was clear that she was not going to fight. She was accepting her death. The only sign of a struggle she made was the definite eye she aimed at her attacker.

I could not just sit there hiding like some coward. I step forward and killed the man in one slice of my sword. I wiped the blood off my sword and stared at the underdressed ninja before me. Her eyes spilling tears, she looked almost sad that I had saved her. I held out my hand to her.

Hinata POV

I was not afraid to die. I was a ninja. But I was not dead. I had been saved by a man with glowing red eyes that looked so familiar. I was still injuried, so I knew that if this intruder wanted to kill me he could. This man was so familiar somehow. He had a dark porcelain face, hair that spiked out slightly, and a strong powerful frame. Then it clicked….this was Sasuke Uchiha. Tears filled my eyes, as I looked at the man every girl was in love with and the betrayer of my village. He held out his hand. I just stared at him.

"Why were you putting roses on my family's graves?"

_Wait…is he talking to me. What am I going to do? I cannot talk to him. He is an Uchiha. I am half way naked out in a graveyard with roses. I probable looked so stupid. Oh Naruto… I wish you would save me. _

"Are you going to answer me" he asked grabbing roughly at my arm..._Of course I am not going to answer him. Is he crazy or something?_

Then I notice him look down at my dress…or in this case undress. I was just wearing a loose button up gown that was barely closed and bandages from the battle. I was always so well covered. I hid in my baggy clothes, and now I was being held by my crush's best friend in hospital clothes. I blushed so deeply. The blush caught his eye and for a second I saw something primal flash in his eyes. I suddenly felt like he was eating me with his eyes. There was not an inch of me he did not see. It made me extremely uncomfortable. _Was it lust in his eyes? No….it was not possible. I must be imagining things. Afterall I had just had a near death experience, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke POV

I wanted her to answer my question, but she looked like she was having a panic attack so I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. That was a bad idea. Her warm flesh hit my cold body, sinking through my clothes, and I had to hold back a moan. I licked my lips as she looked down at her own body, noticing that she was undressed. The blush that over took her face crept down into her neck and beyond the fabric of clothes. I wanted to know just how far down that blush went.

"She should be over this way…We need to frame the body so it looks like an accident" a voice echoed through the graveyard. _They have come for her_. I felt a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness wash over me. What have a gotten myself into? Where did these emotions come from? Well it was too late now. I looked over at Hinata. She looked nervously back at me. I pulled out my sword and she grabbed my hand shaking her head "no". She did not want me to harm the men that were trying to kill her? What a naive girl… I pulled her hand away and pushed her away. Then I headed toward the intruders.

"No!" she whispered where only I could hear her, "Let them be." I ignored her, planning how to take down the ninja trying to further harm her. For a second a thought overtook me. _Why am I doing all this to save a girl I barely know? _Then all thoughts ceased.

As I was coming closer to the voices that spoke earlier I felt something grip me from behind. It was Hinata. I was about to turn around and force her off, but when I turned her lips meat mine firmly and held me. I was not stupid. She was trying to keep me from murdering the men in the graveyard by distracting me with her lips. It was working.

Her lips were large and cold. She was just applying pressure. It was clear that she had not kissed many guys and did not have a clue what she was doing. For some reason that made me smile. I placed my hand on the back of her head and tilted her ever so slightly. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When nothing happened I pushed forward and slammed her against a tree. Her mouth opened responsively in shock. Then she was mine, completely under my mercy. At that thought adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I engulfed her mouth. Caressing every corner. Her hands went to my chest, pushing slightly and my hands went to her hips pulling them forward. The need to breathe became too strong and I pulled from her.

I stared into her eyes and reason once again filled my head. What was I doing? Well the graveyard men were gone now, and here I was hot and bothered, practically raping some girl. Well, she started it.

"Having fun in the graveyard tonight?" said a voice. Hinata looked beat red and shocked. I simply looked annoyed.

"Glasses…what are you doing here?" I said

Hinata POV

He is going to kill those men. They are probably from my clan. I know they were trying to kill me, but I just cannot let Sasuke Uchiha murder them. So I clasped his jacket as he was sneaking off with his sword raised. But I was injured and even if I was not I could never stop Sasuke anyway. So when he turned around I did the first thing that came to mind. I pressed by lips to his and hoped he did not try to stab me like he did when his fan girls tried to kiss him.

Well, he did not try and stab me. Instead he dropped his sword and grabbed the back of my head. Oh my…he was so warm. I was about to pull away when his hand pushed me forward. I was squirming and turning the brightest shade of red. I could feel the heat rolling off of me. Then he licked my lip, and I swear my whole body went on melt down. I could not do anything. I could not think with him so close.

I felt a tinge of pain as my back hit a tree. His body moved so close to mine, not even a something as thin as a sheet of paper could come between us. I moaned silence in pain and pleasure. Then his tongue brushed past my lips and into my mouth. My knees buckled and my hands went to his chest to try and steady myself. I felt how sculptured his chest really was. His hands stank into my hips and grinded me into him. He parted from me to breathe. He collected himself and went back to being cool, apathic Sasuke. I probably looked like a disheveled mess. I was thinking about how I was going to die of embarrassment, but a voice came from nowhere.

"Having fun in the graveyard tonight?" I looked up to see a girl with the curliest hair ever, smiling at me with huge reflective glasses.

"Glasses, what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded. The girl motioned for us to follow her. It seemed that she had a plan to save my life from the Hyuga clan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

"I have a plan. In involves two things. First, in the absence of the present Hokage, we get the village council to promote Naruto to the position. Secondly, once Naruto is Hokage, Sasuke asks permission to marry Hinata and they relocate, taking control of the Land of Sound that was abandoned upon Lord Orochimaru's death. Thus creating a country on which to rebuild the Uchiha Clan" Glasses spoke.

I wanted to strangle glasses. Here she was showing up randomly, making drastic changes to my life. I was not marring Hinata and I definitely did not want to take over that freakin' snake's domain. I was not following orders.

"Screw you!" I yelled, "My life was going just fine until you messed with my head. What did you do, brainwashed me?"

Glasses looked back at me like I was an idiot, and then rolled her eyes. I was going to kill her.

"They are going to kill Hinata…." Glasses said.

"I do not care about Hinata!" I said rather loudly.

I had forgotten that Hinata was right there. Great, now she was going to cry again. I looked over at her and she was looking up at the stars. It was apparent that she was thinking things through and not listening to our conversation. She noticed me staring at her and ignored me facing Glasses.

" How exactly could we make the council choose Naruto as the next Hokage?" Hinata asked Glasses quietly.

Glasses did her little all-knowing smile and answered, "For now you are the head of the Hyuga clan. If you make a request to the council they could not refuse."

Wait…. was she actually considering this. That would mean she would have to marry me and give up on Naruto. She would have to leave the village. What was she thinking?

"What do you get out of this?" I asked Hinata….She did not answer me. Big surprise! She looked away biting her lower lip. This girl was far too innocent for her own good. How did ever guy in this village keep themselves from jumping her. I mean, everything she did was cute and alluring.

"She gets to live. That's what? Hinata wants a stable environment, sheltered from the burdens that follow her. It is the one thing you could offer her. Freedom from the Hyuga Clan. The Hyugan Clan could not deny a request from a Uchiha for any partner…even the heir" Glasses said.

"So she would be safe from the Hyuga Clan. What would I get?" I asked.

"A start at a new life and family." she said as if I was a retard. I frowned at her and she sighed. Glasses turned away and disappeared into the clearing. I was left alone with Hinata. She was starting to shiver in the cold and slight rain.

"Here, I will take you home" I said. She nodded. I picked her up and took her to the hospital. The clan probably would not try another attempt on her life for a bit. As Hinata lay in the hospital bed, she drifted to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow. I would stick around for a while and see how things went.

Hinata's POV

" I would like Naruto Uzamaki to be named the next Hokage." I declared to the council in the most confident voice I could master. Surprised looks showed on their faces. They were not expecting this. Neither was Neji, who followed me to see the council.

"Of course, my lady, he is being considering for the position since he was the ninja that defeated Pein, but he is far too young to hold such a title." a older council member stated.

" Age is not an issue….As long as I am heir to the Hyuga Clan I will not support the new Hokage unless it is Naruto." I faltered slightly. Then I took a deep breath. I had practiced this several times. " I am Hinata Hyuga heir to the most powerful clan in the village. You cannot ignore my request. "I boldly proclaimed.

I knew that I was in for a world of hurt when the Hyuga's found out. But I guess they were too busy trying to figure out why I was not dead to pay much attention to me the last couple days. I waited in the lobby for two hours before the announcement was made. I did not even look at Neji once. I did not want to see his questioning eyes. Then it was made known….

"The new Hokage was to be Naruto Uzamaki" I was glad to know that I had helped to make his dreams come true. Then I returned home to the clan, preparing for the battle of my life.

It was strange I had just changed the course of my village and no one seemed to care. My father did not scold me or anything. He simply sent me to my room to think about the prices of my actions. He did look awfully distant and disappointed, but I was used to his accusing stares. I entered my room. I was lying on my bed when a noise came from my bathroom. _Was it another assassin?_

"Your conditioner is out" said a mostly naked Sasuke. He had obviously just got out of the shower and was wearing his ninja pants and that was all. I was not used to display of manliness in my room. I was sure I was turning red. Surprisingly his hair was slicked back on his head. For some reason I expected his hair to spike out even when it was wet.

"Hn…..I..what?..." I shuddered out. Staring at a droplet of water that dripped from his chin down to his chest and disappearing into a trail of hairs covered by his pants.

" So are you talking to me now?" Sasuke asked.

I looked around uncomfortably and he seemed amused by my shyness. Next thing I knew his lips were against mine again. I had never been kissed the way he kisses me. It was thrilling to have someone so focused on me, but it also made me self conscious. Then he pulled away almost as quickly as he had come and disappeared out the window. I was so confused….and oddly a little entranced. It was almost like he was afraid. But that was silly, there was no way the big bad Sasuke was afraid of little ol' me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata's POV

Sasuke left. I felt alittle bit lonely now. I had just made Naruto's dreams come true and now I had to convince Sasuke to marry me or my own clan would kill me. Great….I had no clue what to do. I sat on the edge of the bed and counted the tiles on the ceiling. I was not as if I hated Sasuke, actually I was beginning to like him a lot. It seemed that my crush on Naruto was a distant memory now. …

"You must seduce him" a voice beside me said. I jumped up and nearly fell over. Where the heck did that girl come from? It was Glasses. Why didn't I sense her chakra?

"It is obvious that he is attracted to you. You just need to seduce him. Once he becomes attached to you he would be far too possessive to ever let you go." I did not trust her one bit. She seemed to have her own hidden agenda.

"Listen to me," Glasses said, "you will have to be demanding for once in your life…."

I do not know how she talked me into it, but here I was staking Sasuke. I figured out how Glasses sneaked around. She discontinued all her chakra, thus with no chakra no one could sense her coming or going. It was hard to completely shut off one's chakra, but I managed after some practice. The plan was to tie him to his bed, reason with him, and seduce him. Just thinking about it made me almost feint. I could not do this!

He entered the empty room where I was waiting. I grabbed his wrist using his own balance against him. It resulted in a very surprised Sasuke landing square on the bed, where I fasten the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. I swallowed real hard and climbed on him holding him down.

"We…ne-ne-need to talk" I stuttered out.

Sasuke POV

She took me completely by surprise. This girl was a lot better ninja than I gave her credit for. I was pinned under her. I was mad….at first, but then I noticed the slim frame so close to mine and I had to push down a wave of desire.

"Talk then" I said

She just looked at me obviously noticing their proximity, and leaned forward ever so slightly to push my lips to hers. Then she shifted her hips into the perfect position. Her hands were curiously traveling under my shirt and over my chest. When did the shy kitty get so bold? Her curiosity was driving me crazy. I could tear these handcuffs off in a second, but I found I rather enjoyed her being on top of me like this. It was utterly arousing. I let me explore to her content, not moving an inch and allowing her whatever access she desired. I could deny her nothing, especially when I knew what I would be taking from her tonight.

As her gentle kisses became more deepened I began to demanding more. I broke the cuffs and flipped us over. I was now on top and her below. Her hands were still on my body and I shivered as her fingernails inched under the top of my pants. I stripped her of her clothes. Why did she wear so many layers? It was like a form of torture. I finally reached the pale skin located beneath all that cotton. She was shaking. We were both naked.

"Sasuke….do not leave me" she whisper into my ear.

" I never will….I promise. Never again" I promised. Then I made her mine.

Glasses stood outside the window smiling at the couple she had created. In her hand she held a paper from Naruto stating that Sasuke and Hinata could marry and set up a clan inside the Village Hidden in the Sound. She had her eyes on Naruto for some time. Maybe he would be her next assignment. Who knows? Glasses had the ability to get people to do what she wanted them to. She got Naruto to agree to her plan after all, and she got Sasuke and Hinata together. But her assignment was far from over.


End file.
